The invention relates to livestock handling systems, and more particularly to automated sorting systems for herd management and the like.
The invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward sorting systems for a dairy farm or the like. It is desired to sort cows or other animals which have been identified for particular attention, monitoring, feeding, medical attention, etc.